Adil gets circumcised
by Travis 2017
Summary: Adil as in the friend of Arthur gets circumcised in this story here. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and D.W. and his family goes to Turkey to watch Adil get circumcised of course. They get to meet Adil in real life and he will be half naked as in lower half so his penis and scrotum will be showing there in fact. They had Arthur circumcised after birth so his won't be showing unless the Imam says so. Arthur will say no to him by the way of course. Arthur knows he is circumcised because his penis head shows when he looks down at it. He is a boy so he see's it every single day. We see them talking as he read the letter to them.

"So yes we are invited to it," said Arthur, "He is getting circumcised there by the way of course."

"Yes we can go there," said Mrs. Read, "You got circumcised after birth."

"I know that mom," said Arthur, "Now it is his turn of course and wants us to watch it."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "If his Imam says your turn tell him no."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I am happy we can go i will tell him the good news."

Adil is happy they can come to it of course. Adil's dad thinks the Imam should circumcise Arthur because he will be there by the way of course. Adil then told him that Arthur isn't a Muslim but a Catholic. His dad told him that it doesn't matter what religion he is of course. Adil knows Arthur is already circumcised because he told him that of course. His mom believe him but his dad doesn't of course for some reason or other. Arthur and his mom are still talking of course. He is barefoot and will get naked and have his shower.

"I told Adil i already am circumcised," said Arthur, "He believes me same as his mom and maybe his sister."

"Not sure of his dad," said Mrs. Read, "You have to tell him that when we go there."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we get to go to Turkey to see them there of course."

"Yes indeed honey," said Mrs. Read, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I will wash my penis and sac of course in fact mom."

I hope you all like this story here so far of course. I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. Leave him alone

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and D.W. and his family goes to Turkey to watch Adil get circumcised of course. They are happy they get to go to Turkey to meet Adil and his family at last of course in person. Adil's dad still wants Arthur to get circumcised which he got done just after birth of course in fact. Arthur has no idea that Adil's dad wants him circumcised now anyway. Arthur does know that Adil speaks English and heard the imam also does. Arthur and his family is Catholic by the way in fact. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"I will have fun there of course mom," said Arthur, "I can finally see him and his family there of course."

"I will as well in fact," said Mrs. Read, "I know Turkey is an ally of the United States of course."

"Yes it sure is mom of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we get to go there after we get our passports."

"I will have fun as well," said D.W., "He has a little sister i can play with."

"Yes indeed D.W.," said Arthur, "I will play with Adil after his circumcision in fact."

"They come tomorrow in the mail with out pictures in them of course. They are happy they get to go to Turkey of course. We now see his mom and dad talking as in Adil's parents in Turkey of course. His dad wants Arthur circumcised as well of course. Adil keeps telling his dad that Arthur is already circumcised that his was done just after birth that the United States has a high circumcision record. His mom is on Adil's side to leave Arthur alone about his penis of course. Arthur won't show it to them he knows better than that.

"I say leave him alone about it," said his mom, "Adil already told you he is already circumcised."

"Not sure about that," said his dad, "After all him and his family are Christians of course."

"I do believe him of course," said his mom, "Adil is an honest kid by the way of course."

"We will see of course," said his dad, "When he shows us his penis when he comes here."

"Not sure he will," said his mom, "Arthur is already circumcised i know that in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Ready for the trip

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and his family is getting ready to head to Turkey where Adil and his family lives at. The imam told Adil's dad to leave Arthur alone and that he will only do it to Adil no one else. Arthur knows he is already circumcised and he won't show his penis and scrotum where his testicles is at. He is happy he finally can see Adil in person of course. And D.W. will meet Adil's little sister so they can play together. They are glad they are now ready to get plane tickets of course. We see him and his family talking now.

"I will love going there," said Arthur, "To see my penpal who is also a friend of mine by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said D.W., "He has a little sister who i can play with of course."

"It will be fun," said Mrs. Read, "That will be a good trip or us of course."

"Yes it sure will," said Mr. Read, "I know he lives above a store of course."

"I heard about that dad," said Arthur, "I am glad we are going to see him in Turkey."

Now Adil's dad said to the imam that Arthur should also be circumcised there. They told him once again that Arthur is already circumcised that it was just after birth for him. He now gave in to it of course. Adil and his family does live above his dad's grocery store by the way of course. Adil decided he will be naked as in take off all his clothes including his shirt of course. They said yes he can be naked as the day he was born. In fact he will remain naked until he is healed enough to wear clothes again. We see them talking now of course.

"Yes dad he is in fact," said Adil, "He doesn't have to show his penis to us of course."

"He is right of course," said his mom, "After all USA has a high circumision rate."

"Okay then," said his dad, "I heard it many times

"About time you listened to us," said Adil, "He got it done after birth."

"Okay then," said his dad," "I give in of course."

I will needvsome ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens nect chspter of thisstory here of course.


	4. On the way part 1

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and his family is getting ready to head to Turkey where Adil and his family lives at. They are all going to the airport we see Buster and Bud there for they can go. They are happy they can come along with them of course. They will all enjoy it there as well of course in fact. They are happy they will see circumcision done by the way of course. The boys as in Arthur, Buster, and Bud are already circumcised and the Imam told Adil's dad he will only do Adil for them three aren't Muslims. We see them all talking there at the airport.

"This trip will be fun of course," said Arthur, "We will have so much fun there and the stuff we will see there."

"I will love it," said Buster, "I am glad we can go to it as in that country there."

"I also will," said Bud, "I am glad we can come with you all there of course."

"I will as well," said D.W., "I am glad we will be there is hours."

"We will have fun there," said Mrs. Read, "The flight will soon be here."

When their flight came they was able to get on the jet and took their seats there. After they all got on it the plane got on the runway and took off of course. Meanwhile In Turkey Adil is getting ready for his snip when they arrive there to watch it be done to him. He will be as naked as the day he was born instead of half naked of course. He decided not to wear just a shirt. So he will be naked instead. Arthur and them will love to see it of course. Adil will meet his friend at the airport and go to his house. We see Adil and them talking there.

"Yes i am ready for it," said Adil, "I will be as naked as the day i was born as in no clothes at all on."

"You have a nice body," said his mom, "I will love your penis when you get it done."

"Yes i do mom," said Adil, "This circumcision will be good of course."

"I wish the boys would get it done," said his dad, "As in Arthur and the other two boys of course."

"They already are dad," said Adil, "I also know they are Christians of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. On the way part 2

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and his family is getting ready to head to Turkey where Adil and his family lives at. They are all on the jet ready for a meal for them for they have the menus for it. There is three things on the menu and they are chicken strips and fries, beef gravy and mushrooms with noddles and hot dogs and fries. They got the chicken strips for they are very good. They are glad they are going to Turkey so they can see Adil and his family there. Arthur has no idea what his dad what Adil's dad wants to see them all talking now.

"It will be good to see them," said Arthur, "I will be glad to play with Adil by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said D.W., "It will be good to see his little sister of course."

"This will be fun," said Bud, "I am glad we get to come along in fact."

"I will love it," said Buster, "It will be glad to see them of course."

"I know it will," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad we are going there of course."

They got their chicken strips and fries with soda to drink. They are glad they will be there in a few hours of course. Then we see Adil's dad talking to his Imam about if he can circumcise Arthur, Buster, and Bud that he would pay for it himself of course. He said it is up to them and that he heard them three boys are already circumcised so they will say no they already had it done. That Adil asked him if he is circumcised or not he said he already is circumcised for it was done after birth of course. We see him and his family talking now.

"He already is dad," said Adil, "He told me online that he is already circumcised same with the other two boys."

"Words means nothing," said his dad, "I want to see their penises myself of course."

"Listen to Adil," said his mom, "And them three is Christians not Muslims of course."

"Yes indeed dad," said Adil, "I am happy they already are dad."

"That is just words," said his dad, "Christians gets it done here the one's we have anyway."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. They arrived there

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and his family is getting ready to head to Turkey where Adil and his family lives at. They now arrived in Turkey where they was greeted by Adil and his family at the airport did speak with webcams so they know what they looks like of course and went with his family to their house there. His dad will asked the three boys are circumcised in fact. Them three boys already are of course but knows two boys aren't they are Alex and Slink of course. They are happy they are there of course. We see them all talking now.

"Yes Adil i am circumcised," said Arthur, "I will tell that to your dad myself for he is here well down in the store."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "After birth like Arthur here in fact."

"And same here of course," said Bud, "Like them two i am circumcised as well."

"That is good," said Adil, "You two will love it here by the way."

"I know we will," said Arthur, "I am glad we can stay with you for two weeks of course."

They are all happy they are there of course already. Adil get's circumcised tomorrow at the house there. He will be fully naked during it so tomorrow he will be topless until the Imam comes and ask him to remove his pants and underwear for he will already be barefoot. They seem to walk barefoot in that house there. So all of them are barefoot there of course. They all have ten toes of course for they are showing of course. They all looked down and saw their toes and smiled. We still see them talking of course.

"I love being barefoot," said Arthur, "I love my ten toes for i take good care of them very well in fact."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "I like you i sleep barefoot by the way of course."

"I love my toes," said Buster, "I heard toes gives us balance as we walk."

"You heard correct," said Adil, "I also sleep barefoot as well of course."

"I sure love it here," said D.W., "I love being in a country named after a bird in fact."

They ignored her of course. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here.


	7. The tour

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and his family is getting ready to head to Turkey where Adil and his family lives at. They are ready or the tour of places in that city there like his mosque and some other places there. Adil's dad will ask the three boys if they are circumcised or not for them three already had it done after they was born of course. So they won't be naked just Adil will be naked. They know tomorrow he get's circumcised there at home of course. So they will do the tour today in fact. We see them all talking as they are doing the tour of course. The Imam is waiting for them for the tour.

"This tour will be fun of course," said Arthur, "Not sure why your dad asked us if we was circumcised or not."

"Yes it sure will," said Buster, "I am also not sure he asked us if we was or not."

"I will love it," said D.W., "I am happy we are going on it of course."

"Same here," said Bud, "Why did your dad asked us that?"

"You will love it," said Adil, "I will talk to my dad why in fact so leave him up me."

He asked his dad why and he told him that he would have payed with it if they wasn't. They are happy they already had it done for they would run around naked until they heal. They already are circumcised for when they was circumcised after birth they had diapers put on them of course. They are now now going on that tour now and saw some churches and such there. They then arrived in his mosque where he and his family goes to at of course. The Imam who can speak English see's them now of course.

"Welcome here all of you," said the Imam, "I will circumcise Adil tomorrow after all of course."

"We heard about it sir," said Arthur, "I got circumcised just after birth of course by the way."

"Same here in fact," said Buster, "I was just a baby back then in fact."

"Same here," said Bud, "Adil you get it done tomorrow of course."

"Yes i do," said Adil, "I am ready for it by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Circumcision day

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

The day has come for Adil's circumcision day has came at last of course and he is naked now. He knows he will will be the only one to get circumcised the other boys got it done after birth of course. They all get to watch Adil get it done as in get circumcised and will use local anesthetic. That way it will be less painful without any of course in fact. All the kids are barefoot so their toes are showing right now of course. They looked at their toes and smiled. They love being barefoot of course. We see them all talking now.

"Adil you get it done soon," said Arthur, "I would get it done if i wasn't already circumcised of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "And we are Christians by the way in fact."

"Same here as well," said Bud, "And yes in fact we are Catholic of course."

"Yes indeed you three," said Adil, "I am happy you already had it done."

"Yes indeed Adil in fact," said Arthur, "I am happy you are getting it done in fact."

The Imam came there and called Adil over to that he is at of course. The Imam then put local anesthetic in his penis. And when it started to work the Imam got to work on circumcising him. They are all watching his foreskin to get removed from his penis there. Most boys who get it done there wears a shirt but not Adil he isn't wearing anything at all of course. So his nipples is showing of course. He will stay naked at home until he heals all the way of course. So after that they are talking as they play of course.

"That was fun to watch of course," said Arthur, "I am glad you got it done by the way of course in fact."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Adil, "It is now over with of course so i stay naked until i heal."

"We loved watching it," said D.W., "I am glad we came here of course."

"Yes it was," said Emily, "Not everyday we girls see's a boy naked."

"We loved it," said Bud, "I see myself naked every single day when in the bath."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	9. Healing part 1

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

They are at Adil's house playing there having so much fun there of course in fact. They are happy they are there and see's Adil is healing now from his circumcision the Imam did to him. He get's to be naked until he heals fully from it of course. They see the bandage is on his penis right now in fact. He is a good boy who glad he got it done of course in fact. They all watched the Imam removed his foreskin in fact of course. The kids are all barefoot there showing off their toes of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we came here of course," said Arthur, "That circumcision was fun to watch of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "I am glad we had it done after birth of course."

"I loved it," said Bud, "I also was done after birth of course."

"Same here as well," said D.W., "I can't be circumcised being a girl of course."

"I loved having it done," said Adil, "Female circumcision is brutal and not done here."

They all are having some fun playing there having a good time there of course. They are glad they went to Turkey so they can meet and play of course. They are happy they came there and later will go on another tour of that city there of course. They will wear sandlas outside without socks so their toes will still be showing of course. They could tour the school that Adil goes to by the way of course. They did just that of course in fact. They also got to tour the place where the Imperial family lived until Turkey was founded and moved the capital to another city of course.

"How did the tours go?" said Adil, "After all i couldn't go being naked and healing from my snip."

"It went very well of course," said Arthur, "It was of your school and the the imperial palace."

"Yes indeed of course," said Buster, "We had so much fun today of course."

"I loved it," said D.W., "I am so glad we went on them today of course."

And same here," said Bud, "I was glad we took the tours of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. Yes they are

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

They are at Adil's house playing there having so much fun there of course in fact. They are still happy Adil is healing from his circumcision by the way of course in fact. They are glad they are in Turkey to see his friend Adil and his family but Adil's dad is still not convinced Arthur, Buster, and Bud are circumcised yet. Them three had it done just after birth of course. They told him again they are already circumcised by the way of course. That if they wasn't it would be done by a doctor not an Imam they aren't Muslims of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes sir we are circumcised," said Arthur, "It was done by a doctor not an Imam or rabbi of course in fact."

"Yes indeed sir," said Buster, "We are Christians by the way not Muslims by he way in fact."

"Like these i am," said Bud, "Why would you have an Imam do that to us of course?"

"Not sure you three are," said Adil's dad, "I would pay for it by the way of course."

"They already are dad," said Adil, "I saw their penises they are circumcised penis heads showing."

They know he saw them naked and saw D.W. and his sister as well of course. They see Adil still naked as the day he was born of course. That Adil's mom also saw them like that of course. So she will have a long talk with him that they aren't Muslims like them of course. They are happy that he is getting a good long talking to of course. The bath tub is big enough to fit five children in it. The one's in it is Arthur, Bud, Buster, Adil, and D.W. of course. So yes three boys and one girl. His little sister already had her bath of course.

"This is a nice bath here," said Arthur, "I am glad we are naked i see our genitals which is good of course."

"Yes it sure is," said D.W., "You boys have nice penises by the way."

"I love being naked," said Bud, "And we are circumcised of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "I can tell we are by the way of course."

"And same here," said Adil, "My dad is finally seeing you aren't Muslims like me and my family are."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. Good to be here

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

They are at Adil's house playing there having so much fun there of course in fact. They are happy they are in Turkey having fun with them as in Adil and his sister and best friend of course. They are glad that Adil is healing good as in his penis of course and they are happy about it of course in fact. They are glad they are already circumcised because of the dad. He want to see the boys naked so he can find out for sure if they are or not. Until then they are playing of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love this country so far," said Arthur, "I am glad we are playing right now with these toys here of course."

"Same here in fact," said Buster, "I am glad we could come along here of course."

"I sure love it," said D.W., "I am glad we are playing here together of course."

"Same here," said Bud, "I am also glad we are here as well in fact."

"I love you all came here," said Adil, "I am glad we are playing with these toys i have of course."

The played until it was dinner time at home of course in fact. They will go out to dinner once Adil is fully healed from his circumcision. They are happy they are playing together after they ate their dinner of course. Then came time for their bath time together of course. This time Adil's sister can join the boys and D.W. in the same bath together of course. Adil's dad saw the boys naked and saw they are circumcised of course. The boys don't mind to much for he now will back off is why. We see them talking in the bath now.

"Your dad knows we are circumcised now," said Arthur, "After all he did see us naked which we are right now."

"Yes i can tell that," said Bud, "He saw my big and long penis of course."

"I love it," said D.W., "You boys have nice looking genitals of course."

"I am happy in here," said Buster, "I am happy we are having it together of course."

"I love boys being naked," said Adil's sister, "Adil is healing very well of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. At School

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

They are at Adil's house playing there having so much fun there of course in fact. They are happy they are in Turkey having fun with them as in Adil and his sister and best friend of course. They are glad that Adil is healing very well of course in fact and it won't fall off of him. He is glad his penis is healing from his circumcision that the Imam did of course in fact. The other three boys was circumcised just after birth in fact. They wouldn't let an Imam do it if they wasn't of course. They are happy they already are of course and has to go to school there the time they are there. They are going there now. We see them all talking on their way there of course.

"I hope it is a good one," said Arthur, "I know we are only here for two weeks anyway so i hope it is good."

"I also hope so," said Buster, "I think Mr. Ratburn is behind it after all of course."

"I sure hope mine is good," said Bud, "We are preschool kids by the way of course."

"I sure hope so," said D.W., "I hope they have good toys there of course."

"They sure do," said Adil,s sister, "That is a good preschool by the way of course."

Arthur and his friends went to the school they will be going to and D.W. and Bud to the one they will go to as well. They only speak English so the teacher will tell him the lessons in English for them of course. They went to church on Sunday on the US base by a Catholic Chaplin of course. They are Catholic by the way not Muslims by the way of course. So they won't worship in a Mosque in fact. There is a bully group that hopes to pick on of course. They tried but they stood up to them instead. The bullies got in trouble not Arthur and them. They are at Adil's in the bath so they are naked now.

"Yes they got in trouble Adil," said Arthur, "They decided to pick on us we stood our ground."

"They are trouble makers," said Adil, "They are known to pick on others."

"I believe it," said Buster, "They reminded us of Binky and his friends."

"He changed i heard," said Bud, "That they are tough consumers now."

"I also heard that," said D.W., "I am glad you stood up to them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter o this long story here of course.


	13. They speak English

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

They are at Adil's house playing there having so much fun there of course in fact. They are going to that school again as in walking there for it isn't to far away from there of course. They know that teacher does speak English of course in fact. They don't mind going there for two weeks then return home. They like seeing their friends there in fact. They are glad that Adil is healing from his circumcision of course. Them three boys are already circumcised and are glad they are. We see them all talking at that school now.

"Glad them bullies was dealt with of course," said Arthur, "Now we can enjoy it for the short time we are here."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "I only wish Brain was here to see it."

"I heard about him," said Adil,s friend, "That is is very smart and good at sports."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "I told Adil who told you about him of course."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Adil's friend, "I will be glad when he returns here of course."

That boy knows Arthur, Buster, and even Bud is circumcised of course. He is a good kid who is like Buster in someway of course. They all went to class who gave a pop quiz in Turkish for all but Arthur and Buster who got them in English. He spoke in Turkish what is next to all but them two of course who told them two in English what is next. He knows them two are Americans by the way of course. They are happy when they returned to Adil's house and had dinner and then it was bath time for them of course.

"We got them in English of course," said Arthur, "That teacher know we don't speak Turkish of course."

"Yes indeed we did," said Buster, "I am glad that teacher knows English of course."

"Same as our teacher," said Bud, "I am glad she does speak it of course."

"That is good," said Adil, "I can soon wear lose fitting pants starting tomorrow so i will be there tomorrow."

"Yes indeed," said Adil's mom, "You kids are good i am glad you are all here and nice penises you three."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Adil defends them

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

They are at Adil's house playing there having so much fun there of course in fact. They are going to that school again this time joined by Adil himself who will pray in a mosque later on that day of course. One boy came to Arthur and Buster if they will go to the mosque today of course. They told him no they won't for they aren't Muslims of course. He told the principal them two won't go to the near by mosque of course. He told that principal just that of course. He speaks English of course. He called them two to his office and Adil went to back them two up as in defend them.

"We aren't Muslims sir," said Arthur, "That is why we aren't going to it of course being Christians of course."

"Yes indeed sir," said Buster, "We are also Americans so we only speak English of course."

"Yes sir they are Christians of course," said Adil, "They will go to our house after school of course."

"I believe you," said the principal, "As for you young man you get detention."

"Yes sir," said that boy, "I am sorry i wasted your time here."

Arthur and Buster forgives him of course so Detention was cancelled. After school they went to Adil's house and Adil's family went to the mosque they are members of. Then Arthur, Buster, D.W., Bud, and Mr. and Mrs. Read are at Adil's house talking of course. They are happy they went to Turkey after all. Then a girl went inside and said why they didn't come to the mosque with them when Adil's family came came home of course. And they told her they are Christians. We see the kids in the bath talking of course.

"Thanks for defending us," said Arthur, "First from a boy and second time from a girl of course in fact."

"No problem Arthur, "I will defend all of you of course anytime."

"That is good," said Buster, "I am happy we are here of course."

"I love this bath here," said Bud, "What i love about baths is being naked of course."

"I love being naked," said D.W., "I see our genitals of course which i like."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. Park and bath

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

They are at Adil's house playing there having so much fun there of course in fact. They all are at the park there having a good time in that city having lots of good fun there in Turkey there of course. One boy decided to try to convert Arthur and his friends but Adil will stand up for them as in defend them and tell him to leave them alone of course. Arthur and them are just playing until that boy comes to try to convert them it was that is from school of course. Arthur see's who he is of course. Arthur has no idea what will go on of course.

"Same boy from school is coming," said Arthur, "I hope he won't bug us again like the Tibbles back at home."

"I heard about him," said D.W., "Bud here could handle them two and can handle him as well."

"I sure can of course," said Bud, "I am a strong little boy of course in fact."

"I saw how strong you are," said Adil, "I know that boy of course."

"We see you naked," said Adil's sister, "We have baths of course together of course."

That boy then tried to convert them by force to Islam of course. Adil told him to leave them alone but wouldn't listen to him so Bud gave him his power stare and made him flee of course. So yes Bud stopped him not Adil this time of course in fact. They all thanked Bud for using his power stare of course. He came close to taking off his vest and shirt to show off his fit little body. He is only four years old and already is a strong boy of course. He and them all went home and had dinner of course. Later they are talking in the bath of course.

"You are a strong little boy," said Arthur, "You are an amazing boy of course in fact."

"You sure are Bud," said D.W., "Maybe your strength is in your penis of course."

"I have a big penis," said Bud, "I got strong by working out not my penis."

"Mine is pretty small," said Buster, "I am glad we are having a nice bath here.

"We can tell that," said Adil, "I am almost fully healed from my circumcision of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. At church

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

They are at Adil's house then went to church on the US Military base in that city there. That one boy will still try to convert them so Bud will be ready when he tries again of course in fact. They are having a good time at church there and because it is a US military base it is in English of course. They are happy they are there in that country there. They know that boy will be back in time before they return home of course. Then Adil told his parents what that boy tried to do of see them all talking now of course in fact.

"I love going to church," said Arthur, "I am glad you used your power stare on that boy of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "And i think he will try again before we leave."

"Same here," said Buster, "I know that boy will come back and try again."

"I also do," said D.W., "I am happy we are here of course."

"And same here," said Mrs. Read, "I hope Adil's family deals with that boy of course."

Adil's parents told his parents what that boy tried to do of course. They told that boy not to force their religion on Arthur and them. He told him his art teacher told him that of course. They had a talk with that art teacher who told them it is their duty to try to convert people if they want to of course. Then of learning of that the art teacher was fired of course. That teacher got a job in an Islamic school so still a teacher of course. That teacher is being watched to see if he is radical or not. We see them all talking in the bath there.

"We had fun in church today of course," said Arthur, "We was on the US military base so it was in English."

"That is good," said Adil, "That one boy was dealt with of course."

"Yes he has," said Adil's sister, "If he tries again ignore him of course."

"We sure will," said Buster, "We will be glad to tell you all of course."

"I love having baths of course," said D.W., "I will tell you if he tries again."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. A test

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and them are at that school in that city there in Turkey of course. The teacher gave them a test in Turkish except Arthur and Buster got them in English by the way of course. They are happy they are going home on Saturday of course back home to USA to Elwood city of course and return to their school of Lakewood. We see they are taking that test now. They are happy that boy won't try to convert them for he would get in trouble if he does. But a girl who they saw before will try of course. We see them all talking now of course at recess.

"I am glad he stopped of course," said Arthur, "That girls family is Islamist so she won't get in trouble at home of course."

"I am also glad he did," said Buster, "I hoped we passed that test we took of course."

"I am sure we did," said Adil, "Think Saturday you all return home of course."

"I sure hope so," said Adil's friend, "I am glad we studied for it in fact,"

"Hi again," said that girl, "I want to talk to you all of course in fact."

She then that girl tried to convert them and told the principal what she was doing of course. She got in trouble at school just not at home so she might put him in an Islamic school so she can get an Islamic education instead of a public one. They all returned to Adil's house and told his parents what that girl was trying to do of course. They told him let God judge her of course. They are now in the bathroom and got naked as the day they was born. The boys looked at their penises and girls their vaginas. We see them all talking in the bath there.

"Yes she tried to convert us," said Arthur, "We won't convert by the way unless we wanted to of course not by force."

"She sure did," said Buster, "I heard her parents are Islamist of course."

"Her family is," said Adil, "She might get an Islamic education of course."

"Same with a boy in the school we go to," said Bud, "Until we all go home on Saturday of course."

"I think her brother," said D.W., "As far as i know of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. A bad girl

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and them are at that school in that city there in Turkey of course. The teacher is glad that everyone passed that test they all took yesterday and glad the teacher knows English. They are glad they all passed that test and even Buster passed it for he studied of course in matter of fact. They are happy they go home on Saturday to return to there school. That girl won't give up to try to convert to Islam by force. That her parents are Islamist so they won't punish her but the school can. We see them all talking now at recess of course.

"I heard she got detention here of course," said Arthur, "But no punishment from her parents of course."

"I also heard that," said Buster, "I heard her parents are Islamist and her brother."

"You heard correct," said Adil, "My parents aren't like their parents of course."

"Yes indeed," said Adil's friend, "We will never try to convert you unless you want."

"That is good," said Arthur, "We don't want to convert to it of course in fact."

After school that girl tried to convert them once again. They decided to just ignore her until they went to Adil's house when his parents told her to go away. They told the school she tried to convert them once again in fact. They said to her she tries one more time she would get suspened. That if she does it after that she would be expelled from school by the school board there. She told them it is their duty to convert people to it. And told her don't do that here. That it isn't an Islamic school but a public school in fact. They are talking in the bath there of course.

"I hope she doesn't try again," said Arthur, "If she does she gets suspened from school of course in fact."

"That is true of course," said Buster, "I heard she tries after that gets expelled she does."

"I heard of her," said Bud, "I know her brother who tries to convert us."

"He got in trouble," said D.W., "His family seems to be Islamist."

"You heard correct," said Adil, "They should go to Islamic schools not public."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. Bad girl dealt with

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and them are at that school in that city there in Turkey of course. They are at recess now having a good time playing when that girl came up to them trying to convert them once again of course. They told on her yet again this time she got suspended for a few days of course in fact. Her parents being Islamist won't punish her of course. So starting next school year she will be going to an Islamic School same as her brother as well in fact. They are glad the school will deal with her of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"Glad the school suspended of course," said Arthur, "But her parents being Islamist won't of course in fact."

"I heard about that," said Buster, "I am glad the school dealt with her of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Adil, "Then someday God will judge her of course."

"I agree with you," said Arthur, "I am glad this school dealt with her of course."

"Yes indeed same here," said Buster, "I am glad we told on her of course."

They are happy that school dealt with that bad girl of course. Next time she does that she will be expelled from school. Later they all went to Adil's house and told his parents she tried again of course so her and her family are banned from that store there. She and her family are bad as in Islamist of course. And could be terrorist in fact. They then had their dinner there of course. Later they all are in the bathroom in the bath so yes they are all naked as the day they was born. They are talking in the bath now of course.

"Yes i am happy about it," said Arthur, "I just wonder if they are terrorist of course in fact."

"Same here in fact," said Buster, "Now we can relax here because she was dealt with of course."

"I agree with you," said Adil, "I think they could be terrorist not just Islamist."

"Her brother is also bad," said Bud, "That our teacher put him in timeout."

"Yes indeed," said D.W., "I hope God will judge her for it someday."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. Bad family arrested

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and them are at that school in that city there in Turkey of course. They are at recess now glad that bad girl was dealt with by the school board and now her and her parents are now arrested by the police. They just happen to be terrorist that they hope to be pardoned by the president of course. The president of Turkey that is of course in fact. They know he is also an Islamist by the way in fact. They are members of a new terrorist group called Islam forever in fact. Arthur and his friends is at school talking now.

"I heard they was all arrested," said Arthur, "That they are members of a new terrorist group in fact of course."

"I also heard that," said Buster, "They are all bad in matter of fact."

"You heard correct you two," said Adil, "I am against terrorism for they are evil people of course."

"Same here," said Adil's friend, "We are glad you all are here by the way of course."

"I am glad we came," said Arthur, "On Saturday we all return home of course."

That family decide to write the president if they would help them get pardoned. The president is against that group and said we are against that terrorist group. They are happy when they went to Adil's house and had dinner there of course. Then after that there homework of course. After that they all went to the bathroom and got naked and got in the bath. They are happy to get nice and clean. Arthur is a boy who loves being clean. They are glad that bad family was arrested and charged. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I am glad they was arrested," said Arthur, "I am against terrorism myself for they are bad people."

"Yes they are," said Buster, "Terrorism is a bad thing that kills people of course."

"I hate terrorism," said Adil, "Terrorist is against peace by killing people."

"I heard he is in foster care now," said Bud, "That he wasn't arrested of course."

"Same thing i heard," said D.W., "I hope they teach him not to be a terrorist."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Going home tomorrow

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and them are at that school in that city there in Turkey of course. They are at that school in Turkey for the last time and Adil might come and visit them someday of course in fact. They are having such a good time there playing at recess having fun there as they play on the playground together. They are glad they will go to that park and bath together. They are happy they came to Turkey to see them of course. They all head home tomorrow as in return to USA as in Elwood city. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes we go home tomorrow of course," said Arthur, "So we go to that park for one more time and a bath."

"We sure do," said Buster, "So yes one more bath together is good in fact."

"They sure do," said Adil, "They will be in their school on Monday of course."

"I could visit sometime," said his friend, "I am glad you came here of course."

"That will be good," said Arthur, "We can have Mr. Ratburn have you two in our class."

After they returned to the class they are taking a pop quiz of course. After school they went to the park and after that they went to Adil's house and had dinner of course. They all go home tomorrow so they went to the bathroom and got naked. They love the way their bodies look which includes their genitals of course. They are taking a bath together for one more time. They are going home tomorrow so they will need plenty of sleep tonight. They are happy they are in the bath right now. We see them talking in the bath now.

"Tomorrow we will all head home," said Arthur, "Glad we got souvenirs yesterday of course in fact."

"Yes we sure do," said Buster, "I am happy we came here we go to bed soon."

"I will be glad going home," said Bud, "To see my parents and siblings again."

"I will be glad to see my friends again," said D.W., "Besides you Bud you are here of course."

"We will miss you," said Adil, "I will visit you next time we see in person."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Last chapter

Adil gets circumcised

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park one last time in Turkey and then it was time for theme to go. As in go to the airport to wait for their jet for Elwood city where they live at in USA. They know it is time for them to all go home of course. They are happy they went there to visit them and for his circumcision which he is fully recovered from by the way of course. They are driving them to the airport there of course. They promised next time they will come and visit them. We see them all talking right now by the way in fact.

"Well see you on webcam and such," said Arthur, "I know we are friends and we are pin pals by the way of course."

"Yes like he said," said Buster, "I am so glad we came here of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Adil, "Next time we will visit America of course."

"I am glad we came," said D.W., "You can stay in my room with me."

"I would love that," said Adil's sister, "I am happy we are now friends in fact."

Arthur and them went in the airport and went through security and waiting for their jet now. Then it arrived and went on it and returned home to America. Not to long after that terrorist tried to kill tourist but the military killed them instead. Then when they arrived at home they are now happy of course. Brain and them came and asked them how their trip to Turkey went. They said it was mostly good except for that one girl who she and her parents was arrested. And the brother was took to live with and aunt and uncle.

"Yes they was arrested," said Arthur, "Except the little boy went to live with an aunt and uncle."

"That is good," said Brain, "I am happy we you are all here just in time."

"Yes do to terrorist," said Francine, "They came to that area but was stopped."

"I love being home," said Buster, "I heard about that on the jet of course."

"I love being home," said D.W., "I am glad we left on time in fact."

I will hoped you all loved this story here of course and planning to make a sequel. The end.


End file.
